La Joke
by Froggybangbang
Summary: Ma version de la Joke, fait à partir d'une conversation MSN entre Fred&George et The French Padfoot. Terminé.
1. La Nouvelle

****

Sommaire: Notre (Les jums, Pad et moi) vision de "La Joke"

****

Relationship: aucune

****

Disclamer: Les maraudeur ne sont (malheureusement) pas à moi. Pas plus que Dumby, Poudlard, Severus et tout les autres du monde de JK. Je fait aucun argent avec cette histoire.

¤¤¤

****

~ La Nouvelle ~

¤¤¤

L'atmosphère était tendue ce soir là autour du feu dans la salle commune des Griffondors. James et Sirius, les deux derniers à être debout si tard en ce vendredi soir menant une conversation pour le moins agité.

"QUOI ? T'es pas un peu fou ? Tu réfléchis parfois ?"

"Ben quoi ?"

"BEN QUOI ?! Rémus risque de le MANGER !!! Et si jamais il ne le mange pas, Rogue va savoir !"

"'vas pas y allez tout de même…"

"Ah non ? Tu n'irais pas toi si tu savais?"

Sirius se trouvait à court d'argument. James n'avait pas tort, c'est d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'ils ont tous appris pour la condition de Rémus eux-mêmes.

"Oh mon Dieu, Cornedrue, j'avais pas pensé…"

"Non, ça, ça parait ! Mais bon sang Sirius, Réfléchit parfois !!"

"Mais… Je…"

Sirius eut une réalisation plutôt horrible et retardataire de ce qu'il venait vraiment de faire. _Je viens de mettre la vie d'un type en danger! C'est Rogue, mais quand même… et c'est Rémus qui va devoir payer pour mes bêtises. Encore une fois!_ Avec des sanglots dans la voix, il demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? On peut pas… on peut pas…"

"" On " Fait rien du tout ! TU reste ici et tu ne fais RIEN. Absolument RIEN. Pendant que moi je vais me dépêcher d'aller au saule… j'ai peut-être encore le temps si je cours…"

Tout en parlant, James avait pris sa cape de sur le gros fauteuil rouge de la salle commune sur lequel il était assis avant que Sirius lui raconte la petite "farce " qu'il avait voulu jouer à Rogue. James s'était levé d'un bond et s'était mis à crier si fort que Sirius eut peur que les élèves endormi dans les dortoirs des Poufsouffles ne se réveillent.

Il regarda au travers de ses larmes la cape de James disparaître dans le couloir qui mène au portrait de la grosse dame. Lorsque le tableau eut pivoté et sut refermé, Sirius s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche et se mis à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

***

"Tu as fait QUOI ?"

Le lendemain matin. Sirius se trouvait devant un Rémus rouge et tremblant devant la nouvelle que son "ami " venait de lui apprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Sirius avait voulu tuer quelqu'un, et c'est lui qui avait écopé du travail ! _Pourquoi?_ Sirius gardait ses yeux rivés sur un bout de drap au pied du lit de Rémus et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se retient très fort pour ne pas pleurer. Sa voix était chevronnante et très faible. Il reprit sur ton d'excuse :

"J'ai pas pensé, J'suis vraiment désolé…"

"Ah ça merci, je m'en étais aperçus ! Et il serait arriver quoi si je l'avais tuer hein ? Ou pire, si je l'avais mordu ?"

James, les bras croisés, se tenait à la gauche du lit de Rémus et regardait Sirius avec un regard terrifiant. Ce dernier leva les yeux près d'une mili-seconde vers James, sans doute en quête d'un léger support, d'une aide, et les replaça aussitôt sur le point invisible que lui seul semblait voir sur le pied du lit d'infirmerie de Rémus, voyant que James n'avait pas l'air du tout sur le point de le réconforter. Peter, à la droite du lit, tenta, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, une blague, d'une voix faible et couinante :

"C'est que ça doit être mauvais du Rogue…"

James planta ses yeux dans les siens, le fusillant du regard.

"La ferme Peter ! C'est pas le temps de faire des blagues !"

Rémus les regardait tous les deux à tours de rôles, ne voulant pas regarder Sirius, dont la bataille contre les larmes semblait perdue d'avance, ne croyant pas ses oreilles que James puisse crier après Peter. D'ailleurs Peter non plus ne semblait pas s'être attendu ce genre de réponse. La situation aurait été moins grave, l'expression sur son visage tout rond aurait été comique. Les yeux de Rémus se reposèrent sur involontairement Sirius. Celui-ci avait finalement décrocher ses yeux des draps et regardait maintenant Rémus avec un regard implorant et… quoi ? Apeuré ? _Ça y est ! Je vais me faire renvoyer et perdre mes amis parce que je leurs ai finalement fait peur._ James reporta son regard tueur sur Sirius. D'une voix tremblante, Sirius continua :

"Écoute, je voulais pas que ça arrive…"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais qui arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait arriver ? Maintenant Rogue m'a vue et va aller tout raconter à son co-chambreurs ! Je vais probablement me faire renvoyer de Poudlard parce que les parents ne voudront jamais que leurs enfants étudient si près d'un loup-garou et le ministère va probablement m'interroger…."

Sa voix se coupa, s'en était trop ! Il savait bien comment le ministère traitait les loups-garous. Même s'il n'était pas coupable et qu'ils le savaient, ils feraient tout en leurs pouvoirs pour lui faire avouer ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Sirius ferma ses yeux et baissa la tête. Les larmes avaient finalement gagné et coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Il laissa échapper un sanglot, les poings serrés dans l'effort de ne pas trembler. Rémus leva la tête et regarda le plafond, se battant contre ses propres larmes et le goût qu'il avait d'exploser. De crier à tue-tête que c'était injuste et comment Sirius avait pu lui faire ça. _ Et moi qui croyais que j'avais enfin des amis, après toutes ses années… comment a-t-il…_

"Vas-t'en"2

Bien qui l'infirmerie ait été déjà calme et silencieuse, un silence s'installa. James et Peter le regardèrent, puis leurs regards se posèrent sur Sirius. Il avait ouvert les yeux est regardait maintenant Rémus avec un air désespéré, un mélange de supplication, de peine et d'effarement, sur le visage, les larmes coulant encore à flots sur ses joues. Ses efforts pour ne pas trembler semblait vains.

"Tous les trois. Partez !"

Rémus sentait sa voix commencer à le trahir. Il ne pourrait pas tenir encore bien longtemps maître de ses émotions. James, entraînant Peter, commençait déjà à partir.

"Écoute, Lunard, reprit Sirius dans ce qui semblait un ultime effort pour parler, je vais allez voir Rogue je vais lui dire de rien dévoiler."

La voix de Sirius était aussi démontée que son visage. Rémus baisa son regard, qu'il avait pris soit de remplir de haine, sur Sirius et lui et James dirent en même temps :

"Et tu crois vraiment que tu vas faire une différence ?"

"Qu'il va t'écouter TOI ? Continua Rémus, je te rappelle que tu as essayer de le TUER la nuit passée !"

Le choc était tellement énorme que Rémus vit Sirius le recevoir. Sirius se retenait vraiment fort pour ne pas s'écrouler et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Dans une voix très faible et étrangler, il glapit un "je suis désolé " avant de se sortir de l'infirmerie en courant, ne retenant plus ses larmes. James et Peter le regardèrent passer sans dire un mot. James se retourne vers Rémus, qui ferme les yeux, laissant deux larmes glisser de ses paupières et s'allonge sur son lit de telle façon que son dos fait face à James et Peter. _Ma dernière journée et je la passe à l'hôpital, en criant sur mes amis… Oh Sirius, pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas partir. Je me sentais tellement bien ici… Si seulement… si seulement… Si seulement quoi ? Si seulement je n'étais pas un loup-garou ? Si seulement je ne m'étais pas laisser tenter à devenir leurs amis ? Sottise ! Je ne peux rien changer sur mon état et au moins j'aurai eu des amis pendant six ans…_ S'étant probablement fait une raison, James poussa un soupir remplit de tristesse et se dirigeât vers la porte, tirant Peter par la manche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore entra dans la petite salle de l'infirmerie, sous les protestations de Mme Pomfresh, poussant légèrement deux garçons. L'un à la mine pleine de cruauté et semblant très retissant à entrer et l'autre, tout tremblant, les yeux rouges, les joues imbibées de larmes encore fraîches, et secoué par quelques rares sanglots.

"Mais enfin, Monsieur le directeur, il a besoin de repos !"

"Ça ne prendra qu'une minute Pompom, promis ! Et ce que j'ai à leurs dirent est très important et confidentiels."

L'infirmière laissa tomber et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau tout en marmonnant que ça devrait être interdit de faire de l'agitation auprès de grands malades. En les entendant arriver, Rémus essuie ses larmes discrètement et se retourne vers la porte. _Le Directeur Dumbledore ! Ça y est ! Il ne va même pas me laisser le temps de me reposer de ma nuit et vas m'envoyer par le Poudlard Express._ Rémus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut Severus et Sirius. _Il ne va tout de même pas me renvoyer en face de Rogue?! Pitié, faite qu'il attende que Rogue soit parti…_ Dumbledore vint s'installer au pied du lit, Rogue à sa droite, Sirius à sa gauche. Rémus se mordit la lèvre encore plus fort. Tous regardaient le Directeur. 

"Personne à par vous trois et James et Peter, qui sont, il me semble, déjà au courant, ne doit savoir ce qui c'est passer, dit-il en regardant Severus Rogue dans les yeux, une expression grave sur le visage."

Rémus, sous le coup de la surprise, laissa tomber sa mâchoire grande ouverte.

"Pas le moindre détail !"

Sirius hocha la tête, bien que personne ne porte grande attention à lui. En effet, Severus attirait plus l'attention des deux autres personnes présentes.

"QUOI ? Vous êtes fou ?! C'EST UN LOUP-GAROU, cria-t-il en pointant son doigt sur Rémus, ET VOUS VOULEZ LE LAISSEZ ICI SANS RIEN DIRE ??????????????????????" 

"Il a raison monsieur le directeur… commença Rémus d'une voix très faible pendant que Sirius lançant un regard meurtrier en direction de Rogue au travers de son regard embué."

"Il aurait pu attaquer n'importe qui depuis qu'il est ici ! Je ne comprends pas que vous l'ayez laisser faire !!!! Franchement ! C'est de l'inconscience !"

"Rémus est ici parce que je l'y est autorisé Severus, j'ai pris des mesures de sécurité parfaitement stable. Et je vous remercie bien de vous en inquiéter, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, mais non, je ne suis pas inconscient et pas encore totalement fou."

"Mais il a raison, je vais faire mes bagages dès que Mme Pomfresh m'aura laissez sor…"

Sirius qui, jusqu'à présent avait évité les regards de tout le monde et s'était fait très petit, rugit, laissant tomber quelques larmes :

"NON ! Il n'en est pas question ! C'est MOI qui aie fait une faute, tu n'as pas à partir, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore, Monsieur le Directeur, c'est moi que vous devriez mettre dehors, pas Rémus, il a rien fait !"

Les larmes coulaient de plus belles, mais ni Sirius, ni Dumbledore ne semblait y porter attention.

"Il n'est pas question que qui que se soit se fasse renvoyer !"

"QUOI ? Mais c'est de la démence ! ! ! ! !"

"Je vous en pris Severus, j'ai été indulgent jusqu'à maintenant, mais continuer ainsi et je me verrai dans l'obligation d'enlever des points à votre maison. Pas de "mais" qui tiennent. Personne ne doit être mit au courant se la condition de Rémus."

"C'est trop dangereux, inséra Rémus."

"Ça ne l'a jamais été avant aujourd'hui…, dit Sirius d'une voix rauque et faible et évitant avec soin le regard de Rémus, Si j'aurai pas eu cette idée stupide, ça le serait encore…"

"Exactement ! Le Saule est toujours parfaitement sécuritaire, tant que personne n'y touche et je ne veux plus entendre aucun mot à ce sujet ou je retire 50 points chacun à vos maisons !"

Des sanglots secouaient les épaules de Sirius. Rémus se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. _Même si je suis fâché après lui pour de bonnes raisons…_Il prit une grande inspiration et expira longuement.

"Aucune retenue, aucun points enlever pour vos bêtises. Il ne c'est rien passer cette nuit et pas un mot à vos parents."

"D'accord"

"D'accord monsieur le Directeur…"

"…"

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête, les larmes lui serrant trop la gorge.

"M. Rogue, vous pouvez allez déjeuner."

Rogue partis en jetant des regards mauvais emplis de mépris sur Sirius et Rémus tous en marmonnant :

"Loup-garou… pas faim…. pas juste… dangereux… fou… complètement…"

"Vous croyez vraiment qu'il ne dira rien ? Demanda Rémus lorsque Rogue eut disparue, regardant toujours vers la porte pour pas que les deux autres voient les larmes qui naissent dans ses yeux."

"Il ne dira rien, je m'en assurerais, répondit le Directeur."

Sirius fit un mouvement pour partir lui aussi, mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha d'une main, Sirius et Rémus portèrent leurs attentions sur le vieux mage :

"Le reste vous appartient. L'erreur est humaine, bien sûr, même la pire des erreurs, la plus grande des ignominies. Mais le pardon peut prendre du temps. Du moment qu'il y a un pardon…"

Sirius, les yeux rivés au sol, par dès que Dumbledore a fini de parler. Dumbledore le suivi des yeux et reste là à fixé la porte tandis que Rémus laisse son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, des yeux remplis d'eau et se mordant la lèvre plus forte que jamais, ne voulant pas pleurer devant le Directeur. Toujours en fixant un point dans le vide, il demanda d'une voix qui se voulait stable et désinvolte :

"Pourquoi il a fait ça ?"

Dumbledore reporte son regard sur Rémus et ne dit rien pendant un moment.

"Probablement qu'il n'a pas songer à ce qu'il a dit. M. Black est très intelligent, mais n'utilise pas toujours cette intelligence ou ne l'utilise pas à bon escient. Mais il n'a certainement pas fait ça dans le but de vous faire du mal Rémus. Il vous aime trop pour ça."

Rémus regarda le Directeur avec des yeux rouge et rempli de larmes, mais avec une expression calme et pensive pendant quelques instant, puis Dumbledore partit, le laissant à ses réflexions. Rémus le suivit du regard tout en apercevant Mme Pomfresh arriver du coin de l'œil. 


	2. Les Retombées

A/N: Tiens donc, un nouveau chapitre! ^-^ vous vous z'y attendiez plus, hein? Pour être franche, je pensais même pas la finir, cette histoire. Et puis, a chaque fois que je me disais ça, je recevais un mail me disant que j'avais une review. Alors je me disais que c'est pas bien de pas finir des histoires que des gens lisent, donc je continuais un petit peu… et aujourd'hui, je me suis encore dit ça, et j'ai encore reçu un review (vous allez sortir de ma tête?) et j'ai donné le dernier boost. Elle est FINIE! F-fifi-f-inie-finie! Pas d'autre chapitre. Enfin! Bon, dans ce chapitre, y'a mention d'une certaine 'Cathy' et de 'Les filles'. Les Filles, c'est Catherine 'Cathy' White, Lesly 'Lily' Evans et Serena Gonzales. Y'as aussi Kyana de mentionné. Toutes ses personnes ne sont pas à moi. Lily est à _JKR_, et les autres sont à _Fred et George_ et _The French Padfoot_. Si vous les connaissez pas honte sur vous! C'est les meilleurs auteurs de fanfiction que je connaisse! (et ça a rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit les seule auteurs de fanfiction que je connaisse. Sisi, juré!) Vous pouvez aller lire plus sur ses dames dans leurs histoires (elles ont un compte sur ff.net). Euhm… je crois que c'est tout… en avant la fic!

Chapitre 2 : Les Retombées.

Sirius arriva à la grande salle avec les yeux rouges et le cœur serré.Il ne s'assit pas avec Cathy, à leur place habituelle. _J'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça avec ma conscience je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon en plus._

Il s'assit donc à une extrémité de la table, entre un groupe de première année et un de deuxième plutôt surpris, silencieux, passant inaperçu dans la foule mais pouvant tout de même sentir Kyana l'observer de la table des Serdaigle. Il se servit distraitement une portion de petit pois qu'il tourna et retourna avec sa cuillère dans son assiette. 

__

Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ! Remus ne voudra plus jamais me parler après ça. Idiot. Rogue ! J'ai montré à Rogue qui était Remus ! Mais quel abruti je fais ! Je mériterais d'aller à Azkaban… Lunard, pardon… pardon… 

Il commençait à sentir des larmes brûler ses yeux. Il cligna rapidement des paupières pour ne pas les laisser sortir. _Déjà que j'ai pleuré devant Remus et le Directeur… Les Serpentard en seraient ravis !_ Entre deux battements, il aperçu James, revenant de la salle commune, qui entrait dans la grande salle, apparemment furieux et cherchant quelqu'un. _Vingt Gallions que c'est moi… _Sirius senti son cœur se comprimer. Il avait encore moins le goût d'affronter James que Cathy. Il ne s'en sentait tout simplement incapable. _Regarde ailleurs, James… pas ici… ailleurs…. _Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même de façon à mesurer la même grandeur que ceux qui l'entouraient. 

Il baissa son regard sur son plat de petit pois, se rappelant vaguement qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, James n'était plus là. Sirius soupira de soulagement, _au moins j'ai encore un peu de répit._ Il regarda encore et s'aperçut que James n'était pas partis, au contraire, il s'en venait vers la table des Gryffondor. 

Malheureusement pour Sirius, James n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se diriger vers les filles et Peter… en fait, James avait son regard fixé sur Sirius et s'avançait droit vers lui. Sirius déposa sa cuillère dans son assiette encore pleine et se leva, près à partir.

"Non ! Reste là. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques."

__

Explique… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait moi-même, comment l'expliquer aux autres ? Surtout quand ils ne prennent pas "j'ai pas réfléchi" pour une réponse ! Sirius se rassit pourtant, ses yeux le piquant de plus belle.

"Je t'ai déjà dit, j'avais pas réfléchi," commença-t-il, puis, plus bas, il ajouta : "Je suis désolé."

James s'assit devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux, droit et immobile, comme une statue sévère.

"Pas réfléchi aux conséquences, ça, ça me paraît évident, mais veux-tu bien me dire POURQUOI tu as songé à lui dire comment immobiliser l'arbre ?!" Demanda James en un murmure pour éviter de se faire entendre par les Gryffondor qui les entouraient.

"Je sais pas exactement. Je crois... je crois que ça me rendait fou, de le voir traîner comme ça, de toujours accuser Remus sans aucune preuve et d'essayer de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas. Enfin, je sais qu'on a fait la même chose, en première année, mais lui, il veut juste lui faire du mal... "

Sirius soupira, ne sachant plus que dire. James reprit d'une voix un peu plus douce : 

"Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que tu as fait encore pire que tout ce que Severus pouvait faire. Tu l'as trahi, Sirius."

Sirius senti son cœur se déchirer. Il savait bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que c'était atroce d'avoir trahi un de ses meilleurs amis ainsi. Mais entendre James lui dire ce qu'il a fait lui semblait bien plus terrible encore. Sa cage thoracique semblait ne pas vouloir lui permettre d'inspirer convenablement et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Un sanglot le courba et il laissa échapper un léger gémissement de chiot blessé, si faible que personne ne l'entendit. Lui-même le sentit plus qu'autre chose. _Je sais…_

"Je sais…"

Il essaya d'étouffer un autre sanglot. _Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ici tout de même._ Tout en avalant difficilement, Sirius regarda autour de lui, leva ses yeux au plafond et les cligna très rapidement. Ça lui faisait mal physiquement tellement la peine était forte. _Et James qui n'arrête pas de me relancer sur le sujet… comme si je ne le réalisais pas…_ La colère commençait à l'emporter sur lui :

"Je voulais pas ça ! Je voulais juste que Rogue arrête de fourrer son gros nez partout, lui passer l'envie à tout jamais de chercher à savoir ! Et ca a fait l'effet inverse ! Maintenant, il sait tout ! TOUT ! Tu ne crois pas que ça me fait mal, ca ?"

Sa soudaine réaction fit tourner la tête de plusieurs des jeunes assis autours de lui. Mais James ne détachait pas son regard des yeux noirs de Sirius.

"Réfléchis un peu avant d'agir, Sirius. Ça se retourne contre toi ! Tu as souvent eu de la chance avec tes idioties mais pas cette fois ! Et encore, c'est une chance que Dumbledore soit de notre côté."

Sirius baissa ses yeux sur ses petits pois. Il ne pouvait supporter plus longuement le regard accusateur de James. Il inspira grandement mais difficilement et, la gorge serrée, il lui répondit :

"Je ferais mieux de me jeter du haut de la tour de d'astronomie. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde ! Je suis trop stupide… "

"Sirius…. Tu recommence à dire n'importe quoi…"

Il leva les yeux et regarda James,

"Bien sûr ! Je dis toujours n'importe quoi. Sirius rebaissa les yeux et continua d'un murmure rauque. Personne ne devrait me faire confiance. Regarde un peu ce que j'ai fait à Remus."

"Bien sûr, et si tu te suicides, je suis certain que Remus va être très heureux que tu aies fait ca. Ca va l'aider dans son cheminement, c'est certain." 

Sirius regarda James d'un air légèrement blasé. James, lui, avait un sourire en coin. Sirius soupira tout en secouant la tête. Le sourire de James s'effaça et il rajouta :

"Et j'ai confiance en toi Sirius… simplement pas en ton jugement."

Sirius resta quelques instant sans rien dire. Les larmes sur le bord des yeux. _Bien sûr ! Je n'ai aucun jugement ! Après tout, c'est moi le bouffon de service non ?_ Sirius ravala ses larmes et se redressa.

"Tu as fini ? Parce que j'ai du travail à faire."

"Si ton travail consiste à te suicider, je vais te suivre à la trace, Sirius."

"Tiens, tu vois ? Je mets Remus dans tout ses états et je t'inquiète par-dessus le marché, dit Sirius, souriant faiblement, Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai rien de totalement stupide, j'ai fait mon quota pour trois mois. Va manger; je vais à la bibliothèque." 

"À la bibliothèque ? wouah ! Nette amélioration."

Le sourire de Sirius disparu.

"Toujours le mot pour rire, hein ?"

"J'essaie."

James se leva et partit sans manger. Sirius resta assis, laissant sa tête se reposer entre ses mains, attendant d'être sûr que ses larmes ne sortent pas. 

Il vit deux mains s'abattre devant lui. C'était James. Sirius leva la tête et lui donna un air interrogateur.

"Va lui parler à _lui_ ! C'est à lui que tu dois dire tout ca ! Et arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, ça ne t'avancera à rien ! Tu es plus fort et intelligent que ça, Sirius Black."

Et il partit de la grande salle sans un mot de plus. Sirius renifla un petit coup et se leva.

***

Sirius s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh l'avait laissé entrer avec un regard suspect, comme si il voulait mettre des bombe-à-bouse dans toute l'infirmerie, mais il aurait presque préféré, pour une fois, ne pas pouvoir entrer. Il donna trois petits coups à la porte de la chambre de Remus et attendit. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il entrouvrit la porte doucement et glissa la tête à l'intérieur. Remus était étendu sur son lit et semblait dormir. 

Sans un bruit, Sirius s'approcha du lit et étendit la main vers Remus. Il stoppa sa main à deux centimètres de son épaule, hésitant. _Je ferais mieux de le laisser dormir. Il ne voudra certainement pas se faire réveiller pour ça._ Sirius laissa tomber sa main à son côté et se tourna vers la porte, prêt à écouter sa première idée et à aller à la bibliothèque. 

En posant la main sur la poignée, il arrêta, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il regarda Remus par-dessus son épaule et la porte alternativement et décida d'écouter James pour une fois. Il alla s'asseoir au chevet de Remus et attendit nerveusement que ce dernier donne un signe de vie, jetant des regards envieux vers la porte. Après quelques minutes de silence, Sirius se mit à parler.

"Il faut que je te parle Remus…"

Il attendit un peu, espérant sûrement une réponse. N'en recevant aucune, il continua, disant avec un petit rire nerveux et sans joie:

"Je suppose que ça fonctionne aussi si tu dors… James a pas précisé…"

Remus lâcha un profond soupir et se tourna sur le coté, faisant dos à Sirius.

"Si tout ce que tu as à me dire c'est ce que James t'as dit de me dire, Sirius, tu peux partir."

Sirius sursauta. Il avait été certain que Remus dormait.

"Tu étais réveillé ?!"

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Sirius se força à continuer, la gorge serrée, parlant au dos tendu de Remus.

"Écoute… Vraiment, Remus, je suis désolé... Rogue me rendait dingue... je ne voulais plus qu'il fouine dans nos affaires... je sais que j'ai agi stupidement... Maintenant, tout est gâché, il sait tout, je sais... mais c'est pas ce que je voulais. Et si tu crois que je suis très heureux de ce que j'ai fait, tu as tort. Je ne suis pas fier du tout. J'ai... j'ai un horrible poids sur l'estomac.... je m'en veux terriblement..."

Sirius se força à arrêter, sachant très bien que tout ce qu'il disait ne ferait rien. Le dos de Remus tremblait légèrement, comme s'il avait de la misère à contrôler ses émotions.

"Tu pensais vraiment qu'en lui montrant ce que je suis il arrêterait? Tu as pensé à ce que le ministère m'aurait fait si je l'avais ne serait-ce qu'égratigné ?"

La gorge tellement serrée qu'il avait de la misère à respirer, Sirius continua, s'étouffant sur son dernier mot.

"Je… Je sais que je t'ai trahi…"

Remus ramena ses genoux sur son torse, se roulant en position fœtal, tournant toujours dos à Sirius. Un sanglot silencieux le parcourut. Sirius posant sa main sur l'épaule de Remus tout en continuant.

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça me fait souffrir, de te voir dans cet état. Mais l'idée de t'avoir trahi..."

Avec un soupir, Sirius laissa tomber sa main.

"James a peut-être tort, finalement, je ne suis pas digne de confiance. Regarde, même Peter a mieux su garder ton secret que moi et pourtant il a toutes les misères du monde à ne pas dire aux autres ce que l'un d'entre-nous lui avait dit de pas dire."

Une voix rauque et humide s'éleva de Remus

"Désolé Sirius, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement... et ne dis pas ça... tu ES digne de confiance... c'est juste que tu es absolument incapable de penser rationnellement quand quelqu'un te pousse à bout."

Un sanglot silencieux secoua Remus et il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même

"... J'ai... je... Pars, d'accord? J'ai besoin de dormir. S'il te plait..." 

Il prit une grande respiration sonore et hésitante. 

"J'ai besoin de penser Sirius…"

Sirius n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes maintenant, elles coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Il parvint cependant à garder une voix ferme.

"D'accord. Si tu as besoin de... de quoi que ce soit... Je suis là, d'accord ?"

Il attendit quelques instants une réponse qui n'arriva pas, se leva et marcha d'un pas pesant vers la direction très générale du dortoir, voulant simplement dormir et oublier d'exister pour quelques heures.

***

James avait décidé de retourner dans le dortoir après avoir mâchonné une demie tranche de pain pendant dix minutes. Il installa un air de nonchalance plutôt bien réussi et essaya de lire un livre Moldu que Lily lui avait prêté trois jours plus tôt. 

Quarante minutes plus tard et ayant relu les trois mêmes paragraphes dix fois, James leva la tête vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Un être qui n'avait que l'apparence extérieure du Sirius qu'il connaissait entra dans le dortoir sans le voir, laissa tomber son sac à côté de son lit et se laissa tomber sur son matelas, ne bougeant plus.

"Si tu essaies de t'étouffer avec ton oreiller, ça ne marchera pas plus que la tour d'Astronomie…"

Sirius ne donna aucun signe de vie. Fermant résolument son livre, James se leva et alla s'asseoir doucement sur le coin du lit de Sirius, le regardant gentiment.

"Alors?" 

"Alors quoi?" Lui parvint la voix de Sirius, étouffé par les oreillers. "Je lui ai parlé et il m'a demandé de sortir. Tu es content? "

"Pas spécialement." 

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?" 

"Rien, toi?" 

"Qu…"

Sirius s'arrêta un moment et réfléchit.

"Remonter le temps, et prendre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, pour une fois." 

"Désolé, pas possible. Par contre tu peux réfléchir à ce que tu feras dans l'avenir et arrêter de t'apitoyer sur toi-même."

La phrase eut l'effet voulu. Sirius tourna un peu la tête et dévisagea James pendant quelques instants.

"Je ne m'apitoie plus. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Remus a toujours confiance en moi. Il a tort. Ca te va ?"

James se leva et fixa la forme étalée de Sirius d'un regard dur.

"D'accord. Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, joue tout seul!"

Il retourna dans son lit et fit mine de lire son livre, surveillant Sirius du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard désespéré. James fit tout son possible pour ne pas réagir. _Je sais qu'il regrette franchement, mais si on ne fait rien, il n'apprendra jamais._

Un léger "pop" l'avertit que Patmol avait pris la place de Sirius. Il leva son regard vers la direction du gros chien noir juste à temps pour voir une queue touffue disparaître sous le lit. James n'eut pas le temps de lui dire sa façon de penser sur ce comportement enfantin que la porte s'ouvrit lentement, comme hésitante. 

Un très pâle Remus entre dans la chambre, regardant rapidement vers le lit de Sirius. Ne voyant que James, il relaxa légèrement et ferma la porte. Il parla d'une voix faible et rauque.

"Bonjour James. … Bonne nuit James."

James regarda Remus aller vers son lit et s'y effondrer, laissant tomber les épais rideaux qui l'entouraient. Au bout d'une minute de silence, sa respiration avait pris le rythme doux et stable de quelqu'un qui dort profondément. L'air interdit, James, livre en main, regarda en direction du lit de Remus, n'osant plus regarder sous le lit de Sirius. 

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit la truffe froide de Patmol pousser légèrement contre son bras, donnant un très faible gémissement. James tourna lentement la tête vers lui avec un air à la fois triste et embarrassé. Il jeta son livre de côté et tapa sur son lit de la main. Patmol monta sans bruit sur le lit et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de James.

Poussant un profond soupir, James se mis a tapoter la tête la Patmol d'un geste rassurant. Il regarda alternativement le lit de Remus et la tête noir du chien qu'était Sirius.

"Pris entre chien et loup", murmura-t-il.

Fin.

J'ai oublié les remerciements:

Merci à ma Bêta, **The French Padfoot**,sans qui cette fic serait impossible à lire dû à mes innombrables phautes gramhatyckâl, et à **Fred & George** sans qui… ben sans qui y'en aurait pas d'histoire vu qu'elle est tiré d'un petit clavardage entre nous trois. 

Merci à mes… 6 (!!) Reviewers: **Lady Myself** (vivi, c'est nous sur le Grimoire), **Sailor Digitale** (ouais, enfin, bon… désolée, finalement, t'as dû attendre…), **XXX** (et vi, mais désolée, c'est le dernier), **Miss Padfoot**(vouâlà, vouâlà! À vos ordres!), **Milou** (Merci! Moi aussi j'aimerais plus, mais je suis biaisée. Et six, c'est déjà pas mal!) et **Cyngathi** (c'est toi mon dernier boost, et, oui, effectivement, je *crois* avoir compris l'essentiel de ton review ^-^)

Merci à vous tous! ^-^

~ Lunard


End file.
